Caleb and Dylan
The relationship between Caleb Calhoun and Dylan Massett. Background Dylan was born in 1991 while Norma was married to her high-school sweetheart John Massett and was raised under the impression that this man was his biological father. However, when Caleb arrived in White Pine Bay in 2013 he and Dylan met for the first time, the latter not realizing he had an uncle since Norma had never talked about him. During a fight with her, she revealed that Caleb was his biological father. Although initially reluctant to accept him into his life, Dylan eventually grew close to Caleb and addressed him as 'Dad'. Overview Season 2 Caleb showed up at the motel asking Dylan about Norma which led to Dylan inviting him into the house. When Norma arrived home she was shocked to see Caleb and threw him out of the house, telling Dylan never to allow him in again. Dylan later ran into Caleb and asked why Norma was so mad at him, but he blew it off as an unimportant family grudge. Caleb gave Dylan his phone number so that they could get to know each other. Dylan apologized to Norma for letting Caleb into the house and said that he wanted to understand what was going on between the two of them, but she blew off his questions. Dylan met Caleb for a drink and Caleb told him stories about the past, surprised that Norma had not said anything. Caleb admitted that he was looking for money to buy property from friends in Costa Rica. Dylan gave Caleb over $11,000 and offered to make it at least 15k by the end of the week for the property in Costa Rica. Dylan also promised to try to get Norma to at least hear Caleb out. However, when he confronted Norma after she returned home from Christine Helden's party, she admitted that Caleb had raped her repeatedly for years, but Dylan didn't believe her. They started shouting at each other before Norman came in and tackled Dylan to the ground, which ultimately led to Norma revealing that Caleb was Dylan's biological father. (Caleb) After Norma's revelation, Dylan went out drinking and was found in his truck by Emma the following morning. With Norman's help, she took Dylan to one of the guest rooms and notified Norma. When Dylan awoke, he asked Norman if he had been aware of Caleb being his father but Norman wasn't. Dylan ended up confronting Caleb later while he was on the docks. Caleb showed up excited that they might spend a day of fishing together. Dylan asked Caleb about being his father, but Caleb claimed to know nothing stating that Norma was “knocked up” in high school and married the guy – making that guy Dylan’s father. He also insinuated that there was more to the story than Norma crying “rape”; as if that was not the way it went down. Caleb then returned to Dylan the money that Dylan had given him. After some heavy drinks in the kitchen, Norma was confronted by Dylan saying that he would move out. The two began to argue once again and Dylan told Norma that Caleb did not admit to the rape, but said things were not exactly as Norma claimed. This infuriated Norma and the argument became more heated when Norman was dropped off by Cody. He listened at the front door to the argument and then hid around the side of the house as Dylan burst out the door and took off. (Check-Out) Season 3 While driving late at night, Dylan realized he was being followed by a car and got out to investigate, to find Caleb there. Caleb didn't want to go to the motel, but wanted Dylan to know that his grandmother died, and that there were assets he wanted Dylan to have. Dylan wanted no part of this and sent his uncle on his way, only to come across him and his bum truck the following day. Caleb hitched a ride to the auto shop, where he admitted to Dylan the reason he came back was because he felt alone. With his mom’s death, and his sister pushing him away, he now had no more family and was also aware that he was Dylan's biological father. (A Death in the Family) Dylan returned to the cabin to find Caleb there with Gunner and reluctantly allowed him to stay. Later that night, as they were gathered around a campfire, a mystery dog attacked Gunner's dog and Caleb shot the dog. The following day, a man named Chick Hogan showed up inquiring about the dog but Dylan and Caleb said that they hadn't seen it. That evening, they went to Chick's house to tell him the truth about the dog but he told them he didn't have one. He took them into a cabin and said that he knew they had been growing 'crops' (marijuana) and said that he wanted to be a part of their scheme. (The Arcanum Club) Dylan, Caleb and Gunner decided to set to work on building a roof for the barn but Dylan didn't want any of any of his grandmother's money in order to build it. Emma arrived with the marijuana plants and Dylan introduced Caleb as his uncle. Later, Dylan returned to the cabin to find that Caleb had spent the money on lumber, which didn't please him but Caleb said he was just trying to help. (Persuasion) When Dylan discovered that Caleb had seen Norma in town, he confronted him while he was working on the roof of the barn and the two got into an argument. Caleb lost his balance and fell to the ground, cutting his hand, but was reluctant to go to the hospital since there was a warrant out for his arrest. While Dylan stitched up his hand, Caleb confessed about the nature of his relationship with Norma - she wanted to put a stop to it but he didn't since all they had was each other. That evening, Norman, suspicious of the secrecy between his mother and Dylan, followed Dylan back to the cabin to discover that Caleb was there. Norman said he would tell Norma the truth and ran off with Dylan in pursuit. Dylan tackled Norman and told him not to say anything since he didn't want to ruin his renewed relationship with his mother, but Norman said that she had to know and drove off. (Unbreak-Able) Dylan found Caleb in his van and told him that he had come clean to Norma about him being there, so he had to leave and Caleb said that he understood. The following morning, when Norma returned to her sons and decided to go see Caleb, she broke down upon seeing her brother and after a few seconds, she embraced him as Dylan and Norman looked on. (Norma Louise) Chick Hogan discussed a job with Dylan and Caleb, which would earn them $25,000 but Caleb was reluctant to do so, but Dylan told him about needing the money for a friend who was sick. Later that evening, when Norma invited Caleb in the house for dinner, Dylan was pleased to see him. (The Last Supper) Dylan and Caleb transported Chick's guns to Canada, only to learn the deal was a setup to kill Chick. They engaged in a shootout and Caleb saved Dylan from being killed. (The Pit) Caleb confronted Chick about being set up and beat him up for the money. He later gave the money to Dylan and told Norma that he was leaving town. (Crazy) Dylan returned to the Bates house to find a guitar and a bottle of bourbon on the coffee table and asked Norma where they had come from. She told him that Caleb said he was leaving town. Later, Caleb prepared to leave town and Dylan eventually stood in the place where his van had been parked. (Unconscious) Season 4 After being contacted by Norma, Caleb phoned Dylan to check in with him and told him that he would return to White Pine Bay eventually before telling him that he loved him. (The Vault) Season 5 Dylan and Emma got a surprise when Caleb showed up at their house in Seattle unannounced. After revealing to Emma that Caleb was the one who got the money for her surgery, they thought that Caleb wanted to stay but Emma later told him he had to leave as she did not want Kate growing up knowing about Dylan's past. (Dark Paradise) Note * Although Dylan never found out onscreen about Caleb's death in the final season, Carlton Cuse and Kerry Ehrin revealed in an interview after the series finale aired that he was told of the death. Quotes Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship